callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Smith (Modern Warfare)
:For the Smith from Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, see John Jackson Smith. Chief Warrant Officer 4 Smith was a minor character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He was part of Sniper Team Two, and worked with Sgt. Scully. He is seen in the level "Ultimatum" and can be heard in "All In". When he came out of his concealed position to meet with Bravo Six, a Russian nuke was launched from the facility he had been watching over. Bravo Six then charged into the facility, and Sniper Team Two gave real-time support and recon allowing Bravo Six to get into the Russian launch facility and stop the Russian nukes. Once Bravo Six got into the war room, it says Team Two is taking control of the security systems. This means that CW4 Smith and Sgt. Scully survived the mission 'All In', due to the fact that the security rooms would serve no purpose for the enemy, this also means that Sniper Team Two had to fight in close quarters. Trivia *Smith is the only confirmed warrant officer in the whole Call of Duty series. *Smith is most likely a member of the U.S. Army due to the fact that the USMC never fields Warrant Officers as snipers but mainly as combat coordinators. *Smith wears a ghillie suit just like Price and MacMillan do in "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill". *He can be heard speaking at the beginning of "All In" talking to Captain Price. *Smith has a unique knife holstered slightly below his left shoulder, it's a US Army Ka-Bar Fighting Knife, this means Smith and Scully are in the United States Army. *If the player rushes ahead of his squad in Ultimatum, before they take out the men coming from the trucks, Smith can be found in a prone position aiming at the trucks, while Scully is standing up when aiming at the trucks. *On All In, Smith tells Soap to plant C4 on the enemy BMP. *It's odd, for the early part of the mission Ultimatum, when CW4 Smith speaks, the subtitles show "Charlie Six." But once he meets up with Bravo Six, it shows "Sniper Team Two." *His role is very similar to that of Archer in Modern Warfare 2 and it is likely that Archer is based off of him due to all that they share #They both appear to lead their sniper team and act as the shooter #They both provide live sniper support to the ground team they are supporting. With constant radio updates. Each on day six of their respective campaigns #They both appear in a level with a large amount of dramatic emphasis at the end (Zakhaev launching the nukes and Sheperd betraying Ghost and Roach) #Both of their fates are unknown #Both also appear to be excellent marksmen never seeming to miss a single shot *Smith shoots from the Southwest of the launch facility *An SVD can be heard instead of an M21 when Smith shoots, he possibly has an enemy's SVD, it is unknown why he would do this however. *Sniper Team Two takes control of the security systems once Team One gets into the war room. *Neither Smith nor Scully have sidearms visable, this possibly means they took out enemies in the security rooms with their M21's or even just their knives. *The last person to see Smith and Scully is Gaz, when he opened the door for Bravo Six. He had to be in the security room with them in order to open the door. Quotes *"This is Charlie Six, waiting on you to kill the power. Over" Responding to Captain Price before the perimeter is breached *"Alright, we're breaching the perimeter, standby." *"Standby." *"Alright we're through, we'll meet you guys at the rally point over." *"That one got him, headshot" After getting a headshot *"That's a kill" After killing an enemy *"This is Sniper Team Two, we got your back" After killing an enemy that was firing at Soap *"That's a headshot" After getting a headshot *"This is Sniper Team Two, target down" After killing an enemy Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Characters Category:Cod4 characters